The End of an Era
by bldude
Summary: Universal Century is coming to an end, and to usher in Correct Century, the Cosmic Era must come to an end as well.


_A/N: I had a strong urge to start writing something like this. This story is a gundam crossover fic, but set place in a theoretical time based loosely on canon. I'm simply trying something new. Seed fans may not like this one. Otherwise, enjoy, and tell me what you guys think about it!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own gundam, I do however, own this story on how CE gets their asses kicked.**

**

* * *

**

Story Synopsis: Years ago, an initial Cosmic Era force invaded the UC reality, but was defeated, and a "Turn X" gundam was captured by the UDDF (Universal Dimension Defense Force). The UDDF were horrified that a hostile reality possessed such advanced technology. They developed the "Turn A" to counter the invaders, but it may not be enough… The year is UC 1099, and the war is all but lost.

This is a technical page of various MS appearing in this story. Most are extrapolated from sources, and otherwise, made up. Note that in the Universal Century, all humans are considered "newtypes", as enough time has passed for "oldtypes" to die out. Psychoframe is standard for all UC mobile suits.

Mobile Suit Model Number: SYSTEM ∀-99 "Turn A"

Rollout: UC 1099

Powerplant: DHGCP type

Overall Height: 20 meters

Max Weight: 17.5 metric tons

Empty Weight: 28.6 metric tons

Special Equipment: Moonlight Butterfly, I-field barrier, Trans-Dimensional Drive, DG cell regeneration system, DOC base

Armor: FE type

Propulsion: I-field beam drive

Armaments: Beam sabers x2, Chest multi-purpose missile silo x1, Beam Rifle, Shield

Info: The "Turn A" Gundam unit was developed from technology scavenged from a CONCEPT-X 6-1-2 unit captured from the initial Cosmic Era. Scout force. This is the ace in the hole for the UDDF against their technologically advanced opponents.

Mobile Suit Model Number: RGM-1090 "Avenger"

Rollout: UC 1090

Powerplant: HPHGCP type

Overall Height: 20.5 meters

Max Weight: 14.5 metric tons

Empty Weight: 32 metric tons

Special Equipment: I-field barrier, Trans-Dimensional Drive, Nano-Machine Regeneration System, DOC base

Armor: MFE Gundarium FGI composite

Propulsion: I-field beam drive

Armaments: Beam sabers x2, Beam Rifle, Beam Vulcan x2, Beam shield, Hip Rocket Pods x2 (5 missiles per pod), Multi-function Funnels, x6

Info: The first and last model of the reformed Anaheim Electronics company, the RGM-1090 "Avenger" is the standard UDDF Mobile Suit. The Avenger can access and equip almost any combination of armaments via the DOC base, for any number of roles, and its nano-machines automatically regenerate damaged sections of the Mobile Suit, until the MS is destroyed. The Avenger is equipped with six modern funnels, weapons capable of attacking enemy units to repairing or shielding friendly units.

Mobile Suit Model Number: SYSTEM ʌ-99 "Turn V"

Rollout: UC 1097

Powerplant: DHGCP type

Overall Height: 19.2 meters

Max Weight: 19.5 metric tons

Empty Weight: 29.7 metric tons

Special Equipment: I-field barrier, Trans-Dimensional Drive, DG cell regeneration system, Funnel Nav System, DOC base

Armor: MFE type

Propulsion: I-field beam drive

Armaments: Beam sabers x2, Beam Rifle, Funnels, x36

Info: The Turn V Gundam uses a special system that allows control over a large number of funnels, as well as independent funnel operation. The range of the funnels extends far beyond the normal limit, as far as from the Earth, to Mars. The Turn V can regenerate funnels and repurpose existing funnels in operation depending on the situation need.

Drusus-Class Light Cruiser

Rollout: UC 1070

Length: 495 meters

Armaments: Beam Cannons x6, Beam Saber/Cutter x 12, Defense Beam Cannons, Multi-Use Missile Pods, Acceleration Cannon x1

Propulsion: I-field Beam Drive

Info: The Drusus-Class Light Cruiser is a well armed, yet fast ship. It's equipped with all the modern technology, like cloaking, I-field barriers, and Trans-D drives.

Reykjavik-Class Assault Carrier

Rollout: UC 1097

Length: 730 meters

Armaments: Beam Cannons x8, Beam Saber/Cutter x2, Defense Beam Cannons, Multi- Use Missile Pods

Propulsion: I-field Beam Drive

Info: The Reykjavik-Class Assault Carrier is the latest in MS carrier ship classes. It is equipped with all modern UC technology.

Dalian-Class Battle Cruiser

Rollout: UC 1080

Length: 1314 meters

Armaments: Beam Cannons x32, Beam Saber/Cutter x20, Defense Beam Cannons, Variable Beam Cannon x6, Main Beam Cannon, x1

Propulsion: I-field Beam Drive

Info: The Dalian Class Battle Cruiser is the main anti-ship vessel of the UDDF. It carries no MS, instead, it has near impenetrable shields, and a large array of weaponry. Its Main Cannon can destroy any ship in existence in one shot. (Its power is equivalent to 'Requiem" in Gundam Seed Destiny.) The Dalian Class is outfitted with all the latest UC technology.

* * *

_Just a tech page of a few UC MS and ships. This takes place at the end of the UC timeline…And the beginning of Correct Century. The Cosmic Era invaders come from around CE. 300 or so._


End file.
